diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuma Mukami
}} Yuma Mukami (無神 ユーマ Mukami Yuuma), formerly known as Edgar (エドガー Edogā), is the third son of the Mukami household. Appearance Yuma is a tall man with messy dark blonde hair. He usually has it tied up in a pony tail with a bang and some strands hanging out from the back. He usually wears a long sleeved white V-neck shirt that has black bordering the top. He sometimes wears it with a black sweater. He wears it with brown pants. He also wears a necklace and bracelet on his left arm. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black sweater that has a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie that has a white string on the left side. He wears it with the black uniform pants and black shoes. He wears the necklace and bracelet on his left arm as well. Personality The voice, body, and attitude of this rebellious do-S are all big. He often goes on rampages, but he falls asleep after he becomes bored. He can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes. He is extremely perverted and hot-tempered. History Yuma is actually Shuu's childhood friend, Edgar. He met Shuu when he was still a human. Shuu and Yuma became best friends, but Reiji destroyed Yuma's village in a fire. Wanting to save his parents, Yuma went into the fire despite Shuu's protest, and Yuma supposedly died.Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Later, it is revealed that he somehow survived and woke up with injuries but had no memories of his past or of what happened. He eventually joined a street gang, and he really looked up to the leader. The leader wanted to create a world where everyone could live equally with no classes and gaps. However, before the dream could be completed, the gang was killed with only Yuma surviving the massacre.candy-stealer on Tumblr Yuma was brought into an orphanage where he met Kou, Ruki, and Azusa. He always fought for food and gave some of the food to Azusa. The four orphans tried to escape from the orphanage unsuccessfully. Later, they met Karlheinz who offered to make them vampires, an offer to which they all agreed.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Relationships Family Shu Sakamaki Yuma was Shu's only human friend, Edgar. Shu met him when they were children. Shu often ran away from home to play with him. When Reiji noticed this, he destroyed Edgar's village by setting it on fire. Edgar went in his burning home to find his parents, but didn't come back from the village. Shu believed that Yuma died because of him. Some years later when Shu meets Yuma, Yuma instantly recognizes him but decides not to tell Shu. Yuma later tells Shu that he knows him from childhood, but can't remember him. Shu lies to him, telling Yuma that he was the one who burned his village and not Reiji, but Yuma becomes angry and leaves the conversation. Yui Komori Karlheinz Trivia *He loves farming. *He has his own farm where he grows carrots and pumpkins. *He is right-handed. *His foot size is 29 cm. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mukami Family Category:Male Category:Japanese